Jack (One Piece)
|-|Base= |-|Zoan= Summary Jack, also known as ‘'Jack the Drought'’ is an All-Star of the Beast Pirates, a pirate crew headed by the Yonkou Kaido. He is one of the three 'Calamities', the elite right hand men who serve directly under Kaido along with King and Queen and is the commander of the 'Mammoth' army. He is the main antagonist of the Zou Arc and a major antagonist in the Wano Country Arc in One Piece. His bounty is worth 1,000,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Jack, "Jack the Drought" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Pirate, One of the Three Calamities of the Beast Pirates, Captain of the Mammoth, Ruler of the Kuri region in Wano Country, Zoan Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Transformation, Large Size (Type 0), Enhanced Senses, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Natural Weaponry. Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ '(As one of Kaido's Calamities, Jack should be superior to Basil Hawkins, and he was capable of attacking the likes of Fujitora and Tsuru [[Sengoku (One Piece)|Sengoku], but it is unknown], and put up a good fight by destroying half of their forces before escaping with his life. Should be at least comparable to Charlotte Cracker, who is the weakest of Big Mom's Three Sweet Commanders) 'Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ (Should be comparable to Donquixote Doflamingo. Fought Fujitora and escaped) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ '(Survived an attack from Zou, and is durable enough to take attacks from Fujitora and others who can match his attack power such as Nekomamushi and Inuarashi) 'Stamina: Very High (Fought constantly for 5 days straight against 2 equal opponents who each had resting periods, along with the entire Mink Tribe dwelling on Zou. He then immediately engaged in another fight that resulting in his assumed death before being struck by the trunk of Zunisha, and was left underwater for presumably days and remained almost unphased despite severe injury to his body while also remaining in the ocean as a Devil Fruit User – weakening him to some extent and rendering him immobile) Range: Extended melee range by virtue of his size, in mammoth form his trunk gives him extra reach Standard Equipment: Two sickles concealed as tusks which can be used to amputate victims Intelligence: Should be intelligent as a commander of a Yonkou's crew Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit user weaknesses. Even though he's a fishman he can't move while submerged. Jack is extremely reckless (Attacked a Marine convoy that housed an Admiral, 3 Vice Admirals, a shipment of marines, and a former Fleet Admiral), loves destruction to the point that he refuses reasoning. Notable Attacks and Techniques Elephant-Elephant Fruit, Model: Mammoth: A Zoan Devil Fruit. The full mammoth form granted by this fruit gives Jack a massive frame, significantly increasing his already abnormal size. Jack can level buildings with a single swing of his trunk and leave imprints of his feet on the ground just by stepping on it. However, the user is extremely heavy and slow in this form, leaving him unable to dodge high-speed attacks. Others Notable Victories: All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's Profile (High 7-A versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Leaders Category:Evil Characters Category:Giants Category:Antagonists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hybrids Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 7